criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Killer Stunt
Killer Stunt is a case featured in Criminal Case's Montebello. It is the second case of the series and the second of Willow Park. Plot A couple days after the player's first case, Director Eileen Shafford and field agent Dean Wadon call in everyone, stating that they have found a lead on where that mysterious faulty firecracker seller is presently located: Fontaine Park, where stunt performers are attracted to it. Director Shafford instructs the player and Henry Dutch to head down there and see if there's anyone suspicious enough to arrest. Upon arrival, they find a crowd of people surrounding an open concrete circle. As soon as the duo get through the crowd, they find the decapitated body of stuntman Jarvis Blandy, who had skid marks beside him, and a fallen fiery loop surrounding his corpse; the fire touched his legs, slowly burning them. Henry ordered everyone to back away, as they began to investigate the homicide. Per Ernesto, Jarvis had been knocked out moments before the killer ran him over with a vehicle. With the help of lab assistant Ella Sojourner, they were able to determine, based off of the tire marks at the crime scene, that the vehicle was a motorcycle. The duo first were able to question fellow stuntman Jasyn Urintas, who had a crush on him, only to get rejected and harshly insulted, fire assistant chief Henrietta Brey, who disliked him for his reckless behavior and his eagerness to perform dangerous stunts, and teenager Kacey Namath, who idolized Jarvis, only for him to break her spirits. Later, Ezekiel told the duo that he's found the coordinates to where a motorcycle Jarvis usually uses was located. Upon arrival at the garage, the motorcycle was not present, but there was a bag filled with Jarvis' belongings, including a phone from his doctor best friend, Patty Brightburgh, whom the duo also labelled a suspect. Then fire captain Tim Jenkins was labelled a suspect, through a photograph of him and the victim. Later on, the fire department informs the duo that the wildfire that is plaguing Willow Park is right on Jarvis' backyard, and that they have to hurry up with their investigation so that they can dispatch the fire. After finding an old yearbook inside Jarvis' couch which featured him and Tim, the duo confront him, where he admits that he and Jarvis were old friends, but they grew apart based on maturity and sense of danger. Patty also had heat towards Jarvis because both of them were competing over who had a better lifestyle. Afterwards, the duo were informed that the motorcycle returned to the garage, confirming it to be the murder weapon. Eventually, the duo were able to incriminate Patty Brightburgh as the killer. Upon admitting that he killed Jarvis, Patty explained that Jarvis took all the glory and fame to his head performing stunts. At first, Jarvis performed dangerous, but usual stunts, such as wheelies, and flying over certain objects. Pretty soon, he started doing extreme stunts, such as driving his motorcycle up a steep skyscraper, diving from a jet with only his motorcycle. All the recognition went through Jarvis' head, that all he cared about was his glory and his motorcycle. One day, Jarvis had planned on using the wildfire as part of a stunt, in which he would wheelie his motorcycle through the inferno. Thinking that he's going too far with his fame, Patty 'put him out of his misery' by knocking him out with a blow and stealing his motorcycle. He admitted that he didn't realize that he ran over Jarvis until he saw the blood on the wheels and paint, driving it out of the garage until he could find a way to clean the mess up. After being sent to court, Jarvis was sentenced to 15 years in prison with eligibility for parole in 7 years from Judge Bryce. Post-trial, Director Shafford introduces the player to lead agent Garth 'G's' Miltons, who, upon meeting the player, acts coldly towards the player, calling them worthless and fake. Shafford informs the duo that the fire department has discovered a pile of mothballs at Jarvis' mansion. Upon getting them away from the near inferno, they realize that someone had placed a trail of mothballs leading towards his mansion. Just then, firefighter Gabby Folcas informed the duo to pay them money, much to Garth's confusion, asking why they should pay them money. Gabby replied that they owe them for performing their jobs. Garth demanded to speak to Henrietta, who claims that she doesn't know of anything about the fire department demanding to pay consumers up, and promised them to find out any information and to report to the MPA if needed. Meanwhile, Henry and the player were tasked with finding the person who sold faulty fireworks. Heading back to the motorcycle garage, they see a bin full of explosives, with words on the bin exterior erased. After shading in the words, they see that the word says, 'Pyros'. Giving the explosives to Zara, she explains that the explosives could blow up at any given rate, and that it took her a couple of times to deactivate them all. Then Dean calls up and says a canister of gas were discovered at Fontaine Park, leading the duo to go and investigate. The person who called up the canister was Jasyn, who claims that he got into a struggle with a person who held the canister. Kacey intervened, explaining that she took a picture of the figure struggling with Jasyn. With the figure identified as someone wearing a pyro mask and a hood, Henry and the player head to inform Tim, who tells the duo that the figure is in fact a serial arsonist, known as 'Pyros'. He promises to be on the lookout for them. After explaining all the events with Director Shafford, Dean calls up the office again, explaining that someone had left a gasoline canister and a box full of cigarettes in front of someone's house.